Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash chamber. Rack assemblies can be mounted within the wash chamber of the tub for receipt of articles for washing. Spray assemblies within the wash compartment can apply or direct wash fluid towards articles disposed within the rack assemblies in order to clean such articles. Multiple spray assemblies can be provided including e.g., a lower spray arm assembly mounted to the tub at a bottom of the wash compartment, a mid-level spray arm assembly mounted to one of the rack assemblies, and/or an upper spray assembly mounted to the tub at a top of the wash compartment. Other configurations may be used as well.
Typically, the lower rack of a dishwasher is pulled out for loading and unloading of dishes. A dishwasher door pivots into an open, horizontal position and may define a surface having one or more tracks for receiving wheels rotatably mounted on the lower rack. The lower rack is rolled out of the tub onto the open dishwasher door to simplify the loading or unloading process, e.g., by not requiring a user to reach into the wash chamber to add or remove dishes. However, even when the rack is extended outside the wash chamber, consumers must often bend over to reach the dishes located in the lower rack, resulting in discomfort and ergonomic issues. While some dishwashers have incorporated means for lifting the lower rack, these mechanisms often lift the lower rack in a jerky and non-uniform manner. Alternatively, these systems are complex, expensive, and difficult to maintain.
Accordingly, a dishwashing appliance having a system for lifting the lower rack when loading or unloading dishes would be useful. More particularly, a cost effective rack lifting system that may lift the lower rack in a smooth and uniform manner to provide a simple, ergonomic method of loading and unloading dishes would be especially beneficial.